


Death, be not proud.

by Romyra



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romyra/pseuds/Romyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against the backdrop of a poem on death, Treize Khushrenada muses on Duo Maxwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death, be not proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters belongs to Bandai, Sunrise and Sotsu Agency and are only being used for non profit entertainment purposes.

Death, be not proud.  
John Donne

 

Death, be not proud, though some have called thee  
Mighty and dreadful, for thou art not so:  
For those whom thou think'st thou dost overthrow  
Die not, poor death; nor yet canst thou kill me.

From Rest and Sleep, which but thy pictures be,  
Much pleasure, then from thee much more must flow;  
And soonest our best men with thee do go-  
Rest of the bones and souls' delivery!

Thou'rt slave to fate, chance, kings and desperate men,  
And dost with poison, war and sickness dwell;  
And poppy and charms can make us sleep as well  
And better than thy stroke. Why swell'st thou then?

One short sleep past, we wake eternally,  
And death shall be no more: Death thou shalt die!

(Treize's pov)

// Duo Maxwell....pilot 02...The God of death...  
Or so he calls himself.  
Often my soldiers have heard his voice as they fly to their doom.  
His mad, cackling laughter strikes a chord...of utmost terror...  
Deep down into the hearts of even my most ruthless soldiers.  
His scythe represents a horrendous death,  
To all those who are ill-favoured enough to see it.  
But fly on... sweet death...  
The war is not yet over...  
And you are just like us...  
One more soldier.  
Another pawn in this game of war.  
Fight on...02...  
Fight... as we all fight...  
Until a new dawn breaks...  
And we reach a new beginning.//

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This poem written by John Donne is one of my favourites.  
> The fic idea jumped out at me today, begging to be written and so I did.  
> Originally posted to the GW-FAN egroup 28-Jun-2000.


End file.
